A Walk In The Woods
by thlove
Summary: How does Seth enlighten Jess to the Cullen 'Situation? Goes best with New Beginnings, but can be read on it's own. It just might not make as much sense.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

A Walk in the Woods

As soon as Jess agreed to go for a walk with me, and she had finished talking to Nessie, I led her carefully from the house. I knew I would never hurt her, but her ex had done a number on her. If I wanted her to remain in my life for forever, I would have to give her time to adjust to my presence. I started to walk in a circle around the house, but Jess grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods. I had been avoiding going in there, despite the fact that almost everyone inside would be able to hear us, so that I wouldn't scare her, but she seemed surprisingly comfortable with me. I smiled, pleased that she could trust so easily still, then frowned. Maybe trust had been what had gotten her into her former situation. I think that Jess could feel me thinking beside her, and looked up.

"It's you I trust." She stated quietly. I looked down at her in surprise. "I read the worry on your face." She glanced around the woods, able to see by the lights that Alice had strung everywhere. "I feel a... connection to you Seth. I know that I can trust you." I absorbed this information silently, then leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. We wandered through the woods for maybe five minutes, Jess lost in thought, me enjoying the feel of her hand in mine. When we were far enough away that no one could hear, aside from Edward, if he bothered, I stopped. Jess had been slowing down, so I pulled her to a fallen log, where we sat, side by side.

"Can I ask you a question Seth?" I smiled at the center of my universe.

"Technically, you just asked a question." Jess glared playfully at me. "But yes, I suppose I can answer your questions."

"What's the real deal with Nessie's family? You said there are secrets that need to be known. What secrets?" I looked at her, not wanting to drive her off from fear or disgust.

"Umm," I stalled. Jess smirked at my unsure expression.

"How 'bout I share some of my ideas with you, and you tell me if I'm wrong." She held out her hand to shake. Such a wonderfully odd girl.

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand.

"Okay. I think that Bella, Edward and Nessie are closer that brother, sister and brother's girlfriend. How does that work out?" Wow. Jump right into a question that needs a mythical answer. I side stepped.

"Pass." She glared at me cutely, but moved on.

"Okay, how come no one but Jake and Nessie eats? And why does Nessie pretty much only eat meat, heavily processed foods, and sugar?" Great. She was really smart.

"Pass." She slapped my arm playfully, and frowned at me.

"Man, you're built like a rock. Anyway, you can't skip over every question."

"I know, but the questions you're asking require a... special answer. I want your further theories." Jess sighed, but continued.

"If I'm wrong, you can't tell them what I said." She waited for me to nod in agreement. "They're not human, are they?" I shook my head. She accepted this answer easily. "Are they dangerous?" Jess didn't look fearful. I decided to stop making her guess, and just tell her.

"The Cullen's along with most of the people at the party are vampires." She froze for a moment, and I could see her processing.

"So, I'm guessing that they aren't actually repelled by garlic then?" Jess joked. I chuckled and answered.

"No, they aren't."

"The pale one's are the vampires, correct?" I nod in assent. "Are you human Seth?"

"Yes." I hesitate for a moment, then decide to just go for it. How bad could her response be? She accepts that the Cullen's are vampires. "I'm a werewolf. Well, technically a shape shifter, but we call ourselves werewolves." Jess sizes me up. I wait for the freak out.

"Is Jake your alpha?" I just stare at her. "On the first day of school at lunch, Alice called Jake 'dog breath'. Jake teased back that 'was that any way to talk to the alpha'. I kinda put it together." I smiled proudly.

"You are very smart." Jess blushed under the praise, and rubbed her arm lightly. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"You never answered whether or not they were dangerous."

"Well, I don't consider them dangerous. At least, not the vegetarian vamps." Jess frowned adorably in confusion.

"They're vegetarians?"

"Well, in the vampire world yes. They don't drink human blood." Jess paled slightly.

"Some of the vampires in there do, though. Don't they?" I could see the fear in Jess's eyes now.

"I will never let one of them hurt you." Jess seemed convinced that I would protect her, at least that's what her eyes told me. "Besides, the Cullen's have one rule when you come to visit them." Jess looked me in the eye and I felt my world become perfect. "No hunting within 300 miles of their territory. You are safest from vampires wherever the Cullen's live."

"What does Nessie's family... eat then."

"They hunt animals." Jess and I stood up by silent agreement, and headed back towards the house, hand in hand. We had been gone for over an hour. I figured Nessie would want to spend some time with her wonderful friend. "That's part of the reason that Nessie eats meat mostly. It's an animal product, so it tastes better to her, and her body processes it well." Jess smiled up at me, and took my hand in her own.

"And the junk food?" I laughed.

"That's from her mom. Nessie's mom was human when she had her, died during childbirth, and was changed to vampire by her husband." I chuckled to myself.

"I guess Bella had a real sweet tooth then." I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Edward can't be her brother, even though they look so alike, right? So that means that Bella's her mom, and that Edward was a vampire when Bella got pregnant."

"Wow. I think that you have a higher weird tolerance, and figuring stuff out rate then Bella does. You're right. Bella and Edward are Nessie's parents." We were close to the house now, and I could hear commotion. I pulled Jess faster with me, and we were inside the house before anyone could change the scene.

* * *

I know that it's kind of a bad ending, but It was just their walk, not anything else.


End file.
